A Modern day Love Story
by VlnPlyr2
Summary: A Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyou, and Hojo love triangle using Sister's Lament from Bradny's version of Cinderella


Stepsister's Lament  
The modern-day Kikyou, Hojo, Kagome, and InuYasha Love Square  
  
~*Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
A frail and fluffy beauty  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A solid girl like me?*~  
  
"You're what????" A silent tear rolled off the face of Kikyou as the startling handsome man in front of her told her what she feared worst.  
"I'm dumping you, Kikyou," said InuYasha. His white hair fell over his half-demon face, and Kikyou reached up to push it behind his ear, when her hand was halfway to his face InuYasha stepped back, out of Kikyou's grasp. "I don't love you anymore Kikyou. I love.."  
'Oh no, don't say it!' Kikyou thought with all her might, 'Don't say what I think you're going to say!'  
"I love Kagome. It's taken me too long to find this out. I've gained her trust, and her love, and I don't want to lose it because of you."  
Kikyou sobbed, falling to ground, crying hysterically. Several minutes later she stopped crying, her past tears became silent hiccups between breaths. She looked up, but no one was there. It was then she knew she was all alone.  
  
~*She's a frothy little bubble  
With a flimsy kind of charm  
And with very little trouble  
I could break her little arm!*~  
  
Kikyou threw herself down on her bed, her face buried in a purple silk pillow, tears staining the fabric. She cried until all the tears were gone, and then laid upon her bed with her laptop. She quickly checked her e-mail, (of which there were no new ones, since the one person who consistently e-mailed her had just broken up with her), and then signed online. Her best friend in the entire world, Hojo was on. Kikyou had met Hojo in a bar last year, and in their drunkenness they had become friends, and stayed friends ever since.  
HojoMonkeyPants: Hey Kikyou.what's goin down?  
KickYouKikyou: Too much! InuYasha just broke up with me..  
HojoMonkeyPants: I'm sooo sorry. Hey! I happen to be in town this weekend. Want to get coffee so I can cheer you up Friday night? KickYouKikyou: Sounds great.. See you then!  
  
Kikyou signed off, not wanting to talk to any of her other friends. Kagome suddenly came spinning, and dancing into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the glare in Kikyou's eyes. "Kikyou? What's wrong?" Kikyou jumped at Kagome, grabbing her throat and shoving her into a wall, on the wall next to Kagome was Kikyou's sword in it's scabbard. Kikyou took the sword, and placed the blade on the edge of Kagome's throat.  
  
~*oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
So obviously unusual?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A usual girl like me?*~ "Hmmm. Let's see? What could be wrong? MAYBE THAT I JUST GOT DUMPED FOR YOU!" "Huh?" Kikyou drew back just slightly at her step-sister's puzzlement, and Kagome took advantage of the instant to flip Kikyou back onto the bed, and disarm her; leaving the sword where it lay on the floor.  
  
~*Her face is exquisite I suppose,  
But no more exquisite than a rose is.  
Her skin may be delicate and soft  
But not any softer than a doe's is*~  
  
Kagome stalked out of Kikyou's room, furious, and with every intention to tell on Kikyou for using a sword in their sisterly quarrels. But one thing stuck in her head like a sore thumb. "MAYBE THAT I JUST GOT DUMPED FOR YOU!" had been Kikyou's hurtful words, but their meaning was odd. InuYasha dumped Kikyou for her? She remembered the one night InuYasha had been drunk after a party, and had kissed her full on the mouth. They had ended up making out for fifteen or twenty minutes, until Kikyou had seen them, and threatened to hurt both of them. In the next room the phone rang, and Kagome heard her step-fathers voice answer, and then scream, "KAGOME! PHONE!" Kagome picked up her headset by her bed and pulled it on, then connected to the line. "Hey, is this Kagome?" "Yeah. This is she." "Hey, this is InuYasha." "Oh, Hey!" "Um.. I was wondering what you were doing Friday night." "Friday? Nothing, I guess, why?" "Because I want to come to homecoming with me." "Homecoming??? This Friday? That's tomorrow. And I don't even have a dress!" "You'll find something. Anyways, you could be wearing a sack and you'd still look beautiful to me."  
  
~*Her neck is no longer than a swan's  
She's only as dainty as a daisy  
She's only as graceful as a bird.  
So why's the fellow going crazy?*~  
  
Kagome giggled, "Oh, Inu!" The couple spun around n the dance floor, InuYasha in a kimono style tuxedo, and Kagome in a blue silk even dress, which (before a lot of altering) had been a bridesmaid dress from her mom's second marriage. It was cut higher in the front, but very low in the back, and was trimmed with a wide strip of dark blue satin. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her, she took his breath away. He pulled her closer, and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome leaned into his kiss, closing her eyes. Inu's hand wandered down her back, and rested on her butt. Kagome slapped InuYasha hard across the face, and ran out of the auditorium.  
  
~*Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
A girl who's merely lovely?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A girl's who merely me?*~  
  
Kikyou sat at a round table, the metal chair barely cushioned beneath her. She sipped her coffee, the hot bitterness scalding her mouth. She glanced up as Hojo walked in, his monkey pajama pants standing out in the quaint café. His white t-shirt hugged his chest and shoulder muscles, and Kikyou sighed softly in adoration, before catching herself, and remembering why they had set up the meeting. Hojo walked to her table, and gave Kikyou a hug. "Hey Kikyou. watch this! I've been practicing." He made a big show of showing Kikyou there was nothing up his sleeves, and then pulled a bouquet of roses "out of thin air." "Ooh! That's sooo cool!" Kikyou giggled, "How'd you do that?" "A magician never divulges his secrets, my dear." He sat down in his chair with a thud, and the waitress came over with his coffee. "Gracias Senora. Usted parece muy hermoso hoy." (You look very beautiful today.) "I see you've been practicing your Spanish a lot lately?" Kikyou asked. Hojo bowed, "Si, Senorita. ¿Usted saldrá con mí?" Kikyou gasped, 'Did he just say what he thought I did?' "Uh, I'm not that good in Spanish. Can you repeat that in English?" "Will you go out with me?" "Hojo??? Um.. I don't know! When did this. come about? I just got dumped! You think this is a good time?" "Actually Senorita, I think this is the perfect time. I'm loved you since I met you. InuYasha just got in the way of that love, and now that he's out of the way I want to go out with you." 'What do I do? What do I do?' Kikyou argues in her mind the pros and cons and then realized it, more pros than cons, loved him since the second grade, 'Bingo!' "Sure." "Really?" Hojo smiled when Kikyou nodded, "Thank god! If you had rejected I don't know what I would've done!" He jumped up and hugged Kikyou, and then apologized for having to leave. "My mom wants me home early.I think she wants to discuss my grades.ick." "Oooh! Leave! Good luck!" Hojo gave Kikyou a peck on the check, and then left the café hurriedly. 


End file.
